The Many Attempts of Ravio's Confession
by mystery8icarus
Summary: Valentine's Day Twoshot, you could say. Post ALBW. When Ravio discovers that he loves Princess Hilda, how will he confess to her his true feelings? And how will she react? With help from an old friend and his loyal bird, he'll gain the courage to speak up! Contains RavioxHilda, hints of LinkxZelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Today, I am trying something new! A fic...in the Legend of Zelda fandom. Now, I usually write for Kingdom Hearts and occasionally Super Smash Bros. and Kid Icarus, but I fell in love with A Link Between Worlds. This includes the characters. SO! There will be spoilers for the game, just saying, and...let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds-I DO own my copy of the game though.**

* * *

Ravio sighed as he laid on the fresh green grass in front of his house. Above him, he could see his pet and friend Sheerow fly around in the bright blue sky.

It was something he hadn't seen for so long-however, thanks to Link and Princess Zelda, they had their Triforce back, and everything was bright and happy again.

Except...he frowned as he thought back to his visit to the castle the other day. Now that Lorule was stable again (and that he had sold all of his merchandise to Link and had made a fortune), he had been thinking about his feelings for Princess Hilda.

As her vassal over the years, he had built a wonderful friendship with the dark princess. But recently, his feelings for his friend had grown to be...something more.

_He wasn't sure what it had been, so he had gone to his friend. She was very knowledgeable about many things, so he thought she of all people would know. However, as he finally found her in her throne room, he noticed how tired she looked. _

_He frowned, worried. "Um...Princess Hilda?" he asked to gain her attention. Hilda looked up from the document she was examining. Dark circles were under her red eyes._

_"Oh hello Ravio. What are you doing here? This was to be your day off." she stated. Ravio gulped, suddenly nervous. "Um, I had come to ask you something, but now I'm a little concerned for you, Your Majesty." he replied. _

_Hilda smiled, and a warm, soft feeling came up inside him at the sight. "Don't worry about me Ravio, I'll be fine. Now, what was your question?" she asked._

_"Oh yeah! Uh...I've been feeling...strange, lately." Ravio said. Hilda frowned, worried for her friend. "Really? Is it a type of illness?" she asked.__"I don't think so. I mean, I don't feel too warm or too cold, and my stomach feels normal, not to mention my nose is as sharp a sniffer as ever! No...it's actually a sort of...nice feeling." Ravio explained. _

_"Hmm...what does it feel like then?" Hilda asked._

_"It's...a warm feeling, that's also soft...it fills me up whenever I have thoughts of a friend of mine, and it comes up more often and more stronger when I'm around that friend. It also makes me want to protect that friend...strange, right?" Ravio said, looking at her wide eyed. _

_The truth was, the 'friend' he was talking about was Hilda herself, but he wasn't sure if he should say so. After all, what if it meant harm to her?_

_Hilda's eyes widened. Inside her, she could already feel the pangs of jealousy hit her. If what Ravio was feeling was what she thought it was...well, she couldn't control his feelings. It was no surprise he wouldn't know what it was, what with the signs of said feeling being very rare in Lorule back in their childhood._

_Still...it deeply saddened her. Over the years, she had grow fond of the cowardly yet loyal merchant that was her vassal and friend. She also felt the feeling Ravio had described whenever she thought of him or when he was in her presence. _

_But if he was feeling the same to someone else...she unconsciously gripped her staff that was by her side tightly. __She silently took a deep breath to calm herself before she answered Ravio's question. "Well Ravio...it sounds as if you are experiencing the feeling...of love."_

_Ravio's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. "W-what?! I-I'm in LOVE?!" He clutched his head in disbelief and fell on his bottom as Sheerow flew around him, trying to help calm him down. Finally after a few minutes, Ravio was able to speak again._

_"W-wow. I'm, I'M IN LOVE! I never thought it'd feel like this...huh." __He then got up as Sheerow floated by him. "Well...thank you for answering my question, Your Majesty. Um...I guess i'll be going now, and leave you back to your duty." he said, bowing hastily. _

_"It's nothing, Ravio. And don't you remember? I asked you to not bow to me since we are friends." Hilda said, looking a bit amused, but sad at the same time._

_"O-oh yeah! Forgive me Hilda, I um, forgot." Ravio quickly got back up. As he started walking to leave, he heard Hilda call out to him. _

_"Oh, and Ravio? I hope you'll be happy with your friend." She said, smiling sadly. Ravio turned around and was able to catch a glimpse of her sad smile before it disappeared. He blinked in surprise before he smiled his goofy grin. _

_"Thanks Hilda! And thanks again for helping me!" he yelled before leaving the castle._

He sighed. "Sheerow, how am I going to tell Hilda that I l-love her? I mean, for one thing, she's the princess of Lorule while I am just a merchant-well, used to be-and her vassal."

"And I don't think she'll like me THAT way. I'm not like Link-brave, strong, a total hero! And me? Just a lowly coward that can't even fight." Ravio said, looking depressed.

Sheerow chirped sadly at his owner. He wasn't sure what to do to cheer him up.

_"...that's not true, Ravio. You do have a lot of good traits in you."_ A familiar voice suddenly said.

Ravio gasped as he jumped up and looked frantically around. "L-Link?! Is that you? W-where are you?!" he asked in shock.

_"I...actually don't know. Everything is dark-wait, it's getting brighter now..._oh. Hi Ravio." Link said as he appeared in front of Ravio, albeit looking see through. He examined himself. "Wow...this is really weird..." he noted calmly.

"W-what are you doing back in Lorule? I thought you couldn't come back after all the fissures were closed!" Ravio asked, clearly freaked out.

Link looked at Ravio as he answered. "Well...I don't think I'm physically here." Link said. Ravio tilted his head. "Ok...so what were you doing before you came here?" he asked.

"Sleeping." Link answered, and Ravio couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Of course you were." he muttered, before thinking about it.

"Hmm...I guess maybe due to all the journeying you made between Hyrule and Lorule using my bracelet, its power sorta seeped into you over time. Even though it got destroyed, the power remained in you."

Ravio scratched his head. "I guess since I'm your counterpart here, you ended up appearing near me. But why now, I have no clue." he said.

Link tilted his head, thinking about it as well. "Well, I started feeling funny during the day. I felt as if I was being pulled somewhere. So I decided to sleep it off. I fell asleep, and then I ended up here." he stated.

"Really? When did the feeling start?" asked Ravio. "...After I confessed to Zelda." Link said, blushing slightly. Ravio's jaw dropped. "Y-you confessed to her?!" he asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah. It went well, actually. I'm just glad it's over." Link replied. He blinked as he noticed Ravio sit on the ground, looking depressed.

"...I think I know why you appeared here then-you must've felt my distress." he said somberly. "Over what?" Link asked, and Ravio explained to him his crush on Hilda.

After he finished, Link chuckled. "Yeah, that must be it. Well, I'd be happy to help. Now, first things first." He looked at Ravio straight in the eye. "You have to stop putting yourself down. That lowers your confidence in yourself, and that's not good." he stated.

Ravio sighed. "I know, but honestly! I'm a coward! And I don't think a coward is fit for a princess." He said.

"You've known each other for a long time, right? And over that time, you've become friends, right? Well, that has to mean SOMETHING. She wouldn't have become your friend if she didn't like you for being a coward." Link pointed out.

"Friendship is one thing, but love? Link, she must have a standard for that! I mean, the person she loves is the one she may spend the rest of her life with!" Ravio exclaimed.

"Aren't you already going to do that as her vassal?" Link questioned.

"...well...yeah, but-" "Then just tell her! Win or lose, you'll still be friends." Link said.

"...you're right. But, how am I going to do that? I mean, she's been very busy lately, not to mention how the HECK I'll be able to tell her without peeing my pants!" Ravio said, starting to panic again.

"Calm down. You'll just have to catch her whenever she's available. As for actually confessing, you'll have to be brave." Link said firmly. "Oh goody..." Ravio mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Ok Ravio, she's by herself right now. Go!" Link whispered before pushing him forward. Ravio yelped as he stumbled out from behind the tree. He then straightened his scarf before he walked over to Hilda, who was busy reading.

"Um...hey there, Hilda." Ravio greeted, slightly shaking. Hilda looked up and smiled. "Ah, hello Ravio. I didn't expect to see you here." she remarked as she closed her book.

"Heh, yeah...so, how you've been?" he asked, smiling. She sighed. "Busy. It's a miracle I managed to get this small bit of free time." she said. "Really? Wow, that can't be good. Um, how about we play a game then, to relieve all that stress?" Ravio suggested, grinning.

Hilda blinked, before smiling. "Alright. Which game shall we play?" she asked. "Uh...how about a word game?" he suggested. He knew she liked those sort of games.

Hilda smiled happily. "That sounds like fun. How does it work?" she asked. "Oh, well you have to guess what word the other person is referring to! I'll start!" Ravio explained excitedly before he thought about it. "Ok...I got it!" he exclaimed.

"It's, um, a name. It has five letters. Uh...it's a word you say everyday!" Ravio began. Meanwhile, Hilda was listening closely, thinking of all the names she knew. "And...the person the name belongs to is very close to you. And uh, uh...they l-like you a lot..."

Hilda blinked in astonishment. "Really? Well, I can't think of anyone that could be. Can you tell me? I'm afraid I give up." Hilda said, smiling slightly. Link smiled. _"Here it comes..." _he thought in anticipation. Ravio was now shaking. "T-they, they...THEIR NAME IS RAVIOLI!" He shouted, before his face turned red. _"Oh, now I blew it!" _he thought in anguish.

Hilda blinked before frowning slightly. "Um, Ravio?...that's seven letters. Not to mention I do not know anyone with that name. Were you speaking, or was your stomach?" she inquired. Ravio blushed in embarrassment as he looked down and mumbled his answer.

"My, um...stomach." Hilda bit her lip. "Oh, I see...well it is getting near to lunch. I'll go and see how the cooks are doing. See you later, Ravio!" she said before she left the garden, leaving Ravio alone with Sherrow.

Ravio sighed, looking down. "Whoops..." he muttered, feeling ashamed he had let fear get the best of him once again.

Link sighed as well. "This is going to be harder than I thought." he muttered to himself.

* * *

**And thus ends the first part to this lovely two shot! It was originally going to be a oneshot, but lucky for you, I decided to extend it. XD Oh Hilda, you're so clueless...SO! Next time, come over to watch Ravio's confession!**

**Please do read and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME BACK! TO THIS VERY LATE UPDATE! Last time, Ravio had discovered his feelings for Hilda! However, when he tried to tell her, he ended up getting cold feet at the last second! Will he get to confess? We're about to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Link...I just couldn't do it all of a sudden!" Ravio said the next day to his friend. He looked ashamed. Link looked at him and smiled. "It's fine, Ravio. Maybe we need to find another way for you to tell her." he said, as he thought about it.

"Hmm...hey Ravio, do you have any balloons?" Link suddenly asked. Ravio blinked, before slowly nodding. "Yeah...why?" Ravio asked, confused. "Go and get one. And some paper too. Trust me." Link said confidently. Ravio nodded before he went inside his house. He then came back out with a quill and paper and balloon in hand.

"Maybe if you can't tell her in person, you could just give it to her to read!" Link suggested. "Oh...that's a good idea! Um, ok...'Dear Hilda, this letter is from Ravio. I just wanted to tell you that I love you! Please reply as soon as you can.' That's good. Ok, here I go!" Ravio exclaimed as he placed the message into a bottle and tied it to his balloon.

He then sent it off towards Lorule Castle with a smile. "There...oh, I can't wait! Finally, Hilda will know just how I feel for her-" Ravio continued chatting excitedly.

Meanwhile, the wind blew hard, causing the balloon to fly toward one of the castle's sharp points. "Uh, Ravio?..." Link said, pointing to the balloon and cutting Ravio off.

"Huh?! No! Nononononononono!" Ravio tried chasing after the balloon. "Link, I need the Tornado Rod!" he cried. "Here!" Link yelled, immediately throwing him it.

Ravio quickly used it to try and use the winds generated with it back to its original course. "Oh, workworkworkworkwork PLEASE WORK!" he cried out. The winds were able to hit it, however...

The balloon popped as it was pushed closer to the point, the bottle dropping into the chasm below. After a few minutes, a faint shatter of glass was heard from it.

Ravio looked down at the dark chasm, unable to see where it landed. He sighed and gave back Link his Tornado Rod. "...well that didn't work." he said, disheartened.

Link only put his hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." he said.

* * *

"Uh Link, why are we in the castle's kitchens?" Ravio asked as they sneaked into said place. Ravio was wearing his old servant's outfit, which was a purple overcoat with a white undershirt with tan breeches, black shoes, and a dark purple tie. His long greenish hair was tied back in a ribbon.

Link was still dressed as himself. Apparently, he could sneak into any household and not get in trouble. "And why am I the one who has to disguise himself to not get in trouble?" Ravio asked.

"Well, you're more well known around here...and, people have never minded me entering their homes. One time, I entered a woman's home from one of the fissures in Thieves' Town. She was surprised, but she gave me a kiss, which actually helped. Afterwards, whenever I'd enter her house to use that fissure, and came back through it, she'd give me a kiss!" Link said, grinning.

Ravio stared at him. "...well that's strange, seeing that your world allows trespassing." he stated. "So says the guy who comes from a world that has a town full of thieves." Link countered. "And, we're here to try out Confession Attempt number 2. It's almost tea time. If we-meaning you-cook up a romantic snack, and serve it to her, well you can figure out the rest!"

"That's brilliant!" Ravio exclaimed as he reached the ovens. "Hmm...maybe I can cook her a cake. Oh, and I know which one-Devil's food cake!" he decided. Link chuckled. "Funny...Zelda's a fan of Angel's food cake. Now then, where do we start?" he asked. Ravio froze. "Uh...we have to gather the ingredients!" he declared.

"Which are?..." Link asked, causing Ravio to slightly panic. "Um, well, uh, you see, the ingredients are..." he trailed off. Link sighed. "You don't know, do you?" he asked. He sighed again as Ravio nodded sheepishly. "That's alright. We'll have to find a cookbook with the recipe in it." Link said, before he started to search through the fridge.

Ravio looked through the pots of spices before he came to a door. He quickly opened it-before getting buried under a pile of pots and pans. As he struggled to climb out from under the pile, Sheerow flew over to him. He was carrying something in his feet. Ravio popped his head out from the pile. "What'cha got there, Sheerow?"

He got out from the pile and took the book that was in Sheerow's feet. He blew off the dust from the cover, and smiled as he read the title. "Alright! You found us a cookbook, Sheerow!" he exclaimed. Sheerow chirped happily. Link returned, shivering with slight bits of of frost in his hair. "O-oh, you found one. Great! Now we can start!" he exclaimed.

_**-Commence Montage!-**_

Ravio grabs a couple of eggs and cracks them into a bowl while Link pours in some flour. As he turns to pour in another cup, Ravio accidentally trips on one of the pans left on the floor and crashes into Link. This causes Link to drop the bag of flour everywhere, covering them all in it. "...sorry." Ravio apologized.

_**-Montage!-**_

Link grabs a can of coffee and puts in a few spoonfuls of it into the mixture. As he turns to put in some water, Ravio notices the can and picks it up. He smells the coffee in it and sighs deeply in content. As Link turns around, he finds the coffee can empty and a hyper Ravio with coffee dust around his mouth.

"AHH! Ravio stop!" Link shouts as he chases the bouncing Ravio around the kitchen, making a huge mess. Ravio grins crazily. "CoFfeE nEEd MoRe COFFEE!" he shouts before dropping to the floor unconscious, causing Link to facepalm.

_**-MONTAGE!-**_

After using a red fairy to wake Ravio up from his caffeine induced coma, Link begins to mix it all up. He then notices the need of baking powder. After looking at Ravio cautiously, who is searching for the butter, he goes to get it. Ravio finally finds the butter. As he opens the lid, he notices how similar it looks to ice cream. After making cautious glances around the kitchen to make sure Link wasn't nearby, he then gets a scoopful and eats it happily.

His eyes widened as the taste registers and he begins to spit it out, not liking it at all. He rushes around to find something to wipe the taste off, and grabs a bottle of what looks to be water. After he begins drinking it though, his eyes water and he spits it out, having drunk vinegar instead.

Link meanwhile, hadn't noticed his friend's problem and had dumped in some baking powder. Suddenly Ravio rushed over, trying to get to the sink and he then crashes into Link, making him spill the rest of the baking powder into the bowl along with the bottle of vinegar.

The two get up, and after seeing the mixture bubbling, have only time to either glare or pale as the mixture explodes.

_**-after cleaning up!-**_

"Ok," Link said as he placed the pan of cake batter into the oven,"we have-FINALLY-begun baking the actual cake. That is an accomplishment in itself. Now then..." He turned towards Ravio. "What will you write on it?" he asked.

"Huh...oh! Uh, I was thinking something short and sweet, straight to the point, just a simple 'I love you'." Ravio said, smiling shyly.

Link smiled. "Alright, sounds right." He looked into the oven, before quickly taking the cake out.

However, before they could begin to decorate it, they heard a voice behind them. "What are you doing here Ravio?...and is that you, Link?"

Both boys paled. "H-Hilda!" Ravio squeaked before hiding behind Link, who laughed nervously. "Um, hello Hilda! We, uh, we came in for something to eat, and ended up baking a cake!" he said, smiling. "As for me being here, don't worry! It's temporary, but long story short: Ravio's bracelet. Power seeped into me over time. I appear whenever I fall asleep."

Hilda blinked, before slowly nodding. "Yes, that might explain it..." She then wrinkled her nose. "But as for the cake, ugh! It smells horrible! And what a shame too, it's my favorite." she noted sadly.

Link sniffed the cake, before gagging. "Oh...you're right. I didn't notice until now." he said. "You must not eat it-if it smells this bad, then surely something is wrong with it." Hilda advised. Ravio broke off a piece.

"I shall still taste it!" He declared bravely before looking at it and gulping silently. Then he bit into it. As he slowly swallowed it, his face turned green. "O-Oh MAN! THIS-TASTES-" Ravio covered his mouth before rushing to a chamberpot and throwing up into it.

Hilda wrinkled her nose, before she sighed. "I did warn you..." she said. Link walked over to Ravio. "You ok Ravio?" he asked. "Ugh...yeah, I'm fine." Ravio replied, still looking pale. Hilda walked over and took his face into her face.

Ravio managed to keep the blush from appearing on his face as she examined him. "...I suggest you take a teaspoon of honey to soothe your stomach, drink some meadow sweet tea and also basil juice. If that doesn't work, then come to me." She pulled away and smiled.

"Get well soon Ravio. Now I must be going. Farewell!" she smiled and waved before leaving.

Link, who had stayed quiet (as he did often) looked over at Ravio and grinned. Ravio had a flustered yet lovestruck look on his face. He looked at Link. "W-what?" he asked. Link just chuckled before helping him up.

"Come on, we need to plan out another way for Hilda to know. But first, let's get you those foods Hilda suggested to you." he said.

* * *

"Ok, maybe we could get her a gift. Some chocolates, perhaps?" Link suggested as he laid on the ground outside Lorule Castle. "Chocolates are rare around here. It'd take awhile to negotiate for even one piece." Ravio replied monotonously as he laid beside him, Sheerow playing in the sky.

"Ok, then maybe some sort of dress? She seems to like the color purple a lot!" Link exclaimed. "Yes, but girls are picky about these things. Even if the dress is purple, she'll be offended if she doesn't like it and then all hopes of her loving me go out the window!" Ravio moaned.

"...then maybe we can get her a pet-" Ravio sat up. "Oh Link, it's hopeless! No matter what we do, things are going to go wrong!" Ravio wailed. "Oh come on Ravio, that won't happen-"

"YES IT WILL!" Ravio snapped. "I'VE TRIED TO DO THINGS LIKE THIS BEFORE, BUT EACH ATTEMPT ALWAYS FAILS! THE YEARS AND YEARS GO BY AND STILL WE ARE MERELY FRIENDS! I'm tired of being in this, this zone of friendship, Link! I want to be more with her! BUT WHETHER IT'S BECAUSE OF BAD LUCK OR ME BEING COWARDLY, I CAN NEVER TELL HER!"

And with that, he collapsed to the ground, starting to cry. Sheerow flew around him, trying to cheer him up. Link could only look at him, a look of regret on his face. He hadn't realized how hard it truly was for someone like Ravio. Ravio continued.

"T-true, only now I realize it's love, but I-I didn't know what the feeling was as the years went by. A-all I knew was that it was nice...and I wanted to keep her safe. So I-I tried to tell her, over and over...but then it recently got stronger. Only now...I'll probably never tell her." he said.

Link looked at him before walking over. "Ravio...you can't give up, not when you've come so far. Don't say you can't-say you will. I know courage is in you-you just have to reach in, and take a chance." He said, looking straight in Ravio's face.

Ravio stared back. "...where do I start?" he whispered. Link smiled. "By asking her to stop and listen." he replied.

* * *

Ravio walked into the castle, hood down and with a bouquet of red and purple roses. He then entered the throne room, seeing Hilda there. He smiled nervously as he hid the bouquet behind himself.

"Hey H-Hilda, may we...talk? It won't take long, I promise." he said. Hilda looked up at him. "Um...very well, Ravio. What is it that you need to speak with me about" she asked.

_Then, you need to look straight into her eyes. _Link's voice echoed in Ravio's head. He stared straight into Hilda's eyes-those beautiful, ruby red eyes...

Hilda blinked as she stared back at his dark green eyes. Were they always that wonderful shade?...

_Here's the tough part: You need to tell her how you feel. The best way to do it is to speak from your heart._

Ravio breathed in a silent breath before he began.

"Hilda...we have been friends ever since we were kids. I kow I am your vassal, and you are my queen, but well..." He bit his lip. "I-I know I'm not the hero you expected me to be, back when Lorule had no Triforce, and everything looked grim. Don't try to deny it, I saw the disappointment that was in your eyes. However, through all these years, through all the darkness and evil, you were my light into it all."

"I admired how strong you were, even if you felt like all was lost. I admired how wise you were, always knowing just what to do. But most of all, I admired how brave you were, even if you were in danger. I know I'm a lowly coward, and that I may be taking up too much of your time, but I just want to say..."

He began to stutter. "I, uh well, um you see, I sorta, no kinda, um, well, uh, well, I, you know, I uh, I kinda, um, maybe, sorta, uh well, I kinda, I actually, I have, I uh, I well, um, uh, you see, uh, I kinda..."

Link appeared in a window, and he held up a sign saying, "SPIT IT OUT!" Sheerow appeared beside him, trying to emphasize the message.

Ravio sped up, still stuttering. Hilda was staring at him, concerned. His face was turning red. He was shaking. "I li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-" He sighed. "Oh never mind, I forget what I was going to-HOLD ON, I REMEMBER!" he yelled anxiously. as Link sighed in relief.

He looked back at Hilda. He began blushing again. "I li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-" He gritted his teeth. He wanted to get this over with. So with a loud shout, closing his eyes shut, he shouted, "-like you, **I LOVE YOU!**"

Ravio opened his eyes before realizing on what he had just said. "OH MY, I'M SO SORRY, I JUST, I-OH NO!" He pulled his hood over his face as he placed the bouquet of flowers on a table. He was about to turn and run out when he heard a firm shout.

"RAVIO, STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Ravio froze. He slowly turned around to face Hilda-he didn't like the tone of her voice. If anything, he was quite frightened of it. _I've blown it now, haven't I?! _he thought as he faced Hilda.

Link meanwhile, paled. This wasn't going as planned. He turned around and started running to the entrance of Lorule Castle, hoping to save Ravio from Hilda's wrath. Sheerow quickly followed, worried for his master.

"...walk toward me." Ravio did so, dread filling his body with each step. _Maybe I could just play it off and say it was just a joke? Oh, but she might get even MORE mad! I hope I don't end up in the dungeons or worse... _

He stopped in front of her, head still bowed and covered with his hood. "...look up at me." Ravio gulped, before looking up, and to his surprise he found Hilda standing in front of him, no longer sitting on her throne.

She had an emotionless look on her face. "Am I to understand, that you Ravio, have deep feelings for me?" she asked, her voice a monotone. Ravio's heart sank-he now knew he was in deep trouble.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I've always had these feelings, to be honest-twas only now I've managed to tell them to you." he replied, voice stiff with fear.

"...how many times have I told you Ravio...to not call me that?" Hilda asked softly, and before Ravio could blink, his hood was pulled up, showing his face. Then he felt someone kissing him on his lips, and that's when he realized something:

Hilda. Was. KISSING HIM.

His blush appeared full force at this; this couldn't be happening! Wasn't Hilda angry with him? Maybe he just passed out and was now dreaming it all up?

Hilda pulled away at that moment, her eyes filled with mirth. "Ravio, your face is more red than the reddest of red Rupees." she noted, smiling. Ravio stuttered. "B-but w-what I-I w-weren't you...huh?!" He looked very confused.

Hilda laughed. "Oh Ravio, I thought it was quite obvious. You see, I feel the same for you, and always have ever since we were young." She smiled, and took his hands. "Yes, you're not the hero I expected you to be, but...I'm glad you aren't. For you see, if you were, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"You are strong as well, Ravio-your strength of still smiling, of never losing hope, even when all seemed dark, was something practically no else could do. Your wisdom, what with your clever tricks at your job, and how you use your words to gain new allies...it's another thing I admire. But what's more, while you may not be very courageous, you still have it in you. It takes courage to admit that you are afraid, Ravio-not many people can do that." Hilda said gently. She smiled.

"And...it takes courage to stand up to your enemies, but also to stand up to your friends. And that's where you mystify me, Ravio. You had every reason to leave me, to give up on me-but you instead chose to come back. I'll never forgive myself for doing that to you, Ravio-but I must admit, your loyalty is a treasure." She smiled again.

"You've always made me smile and laugh, even in the worst of times. I'd like to smile and laugh even more, especially with someone I love. So Ravio...you love me. And I...I love you."

Ravio's mouth was open. He had never heard such compliments from anyone, not even Hilda-that is, until now. And what's more, Hilda felt the same for little old him! As the impact of the words hit him, his eyes watered, and he began to cry.

"H-Hilda...I...I...I LOVE YOU TOO!" he cried before hugging her tightly. He then pulled away and kissed her deeply on the lips, smiling. Hilda kissed back, smiling as well.

At that moment, Link rushed in, looking frantic along with Sheerow. "PRINCESS HILDA FORGIVE ME FOR INTRUDING BUT I ASSURE YOU RAVIO MEANT NO HARM OR ILL WILL TOWARD YOU HE JUST WANTED TO-" He stopped upon seeing the kissing couple.

He blinked, before chuckling. "Looks like they didn't even hear me. Well, alls well that ends well, huh Sheerow?" Link asked, before looking around. "Sheerow?" he asked again, before seeing Sheerow in the window, with a female bird like him. They looked to be...attracted to each other?

Link smiled. _Love is definitely in the air. That reminds me, I should get back to Zelda...I miss her. _He smiled as he began to fade, waking up in his world. He knew as soon as he woke up he'd go on another date with Zelda.

Ravio finally broke from the kiss to see Link fade away. He smiled. "Thanks Link!" he yelled, and managed to see Link flash a smile at him before he disappeared completely. Hilda smiled. "Until we meet again." she said softly.

Ravio looked at her, before smiling sheepishly. "So, my lovely Hilda, need any help with the negotiations?" he asked, taking her gloved hand.

Hilda smiled and looked at him. "Why yes I do, my loyal Ravio. Come-we have work to do." And so, the new couple walked toward the throne together, holdings hands all the way.

* * *

**AND IT'S FINALLY DONE! I know, this update came WAY late, but hey! It could have been worse. So now, thanks for everyone who read this! Please do leave a review, and tell me how awesome this was, or which parts could have been improved...or just tell me again how awesome it was. XD I'm just kidding, but I'm sure you get what I mean.**

**So! Please do! READ AND REVIEW! Heh, it rhymed...**


End file.
